WCW And Rangers Dont Mix
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Fifth in the "Team Zeo" series


Disclaimer: Hi, Last time, the Rangers went back to Xena and Herc times. I really had fun writing that one. Well, now, they`re going to step into a WCW Monday Nitro arena. King Mondo is reeking havoc by making Jason, Tommy, and Zack wrestle in a weird tag team match with six men on each team. Kevin Nash, Goldberg, and DDP (Diamond Dallas Page) are on their team with them. Should be quite comical. Anything that isn`t mine is someone else`s. This is the fifth story in "Team Zeo".  
  
WCW and Rangers Don`t Mix  
  
By Julia  
  
It was Monday Night Nitro, and all eight Rangers plus Jason`s brother Bailey, their sister Julia, and her boyfriend Justin were crowded in the living room, watching it. Julia was passing around drinks as Kevin Nash`s opening music started and he and his World Tag Team belt partner Diamond Dallas Page (DDP or Page) came out. Kevin Nash`s gorgeous face had a smile on it and he was whispering to Page.  
  
Julia pushed back her chin-length brown hair. ''Man, is Kevin Nash hot! No wonder they call him "Big Sexy".'' She giggled.  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''Majorly.'' She grabbed a handful of freshly buttered popcorn. ''Page isn`t too bad himself.'' She commented.  
  
Justin looked at Jason. ''It`s happened. They`ve forgotten us.'' He said, and Jason laughed.  
  
Zack turned to look at Justin. 'Trust me, Kimberly hasn`t forgotten Jason. She talks about him 24/7. We hear constantly about how gorgeous he is, what he ate for lunch, where he took her for lunch, blah blah blah.'' He said it with a smile on his face, so Kim knew he was joking.  
  
Jason grinned. ''I`m just a wonderful guy.'' He said, and Justin laughed. Jason punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
They heard loud exclamations coming from Tony Schiavone and Scott Hudson. Tony was saying, ''Did you hear what Kevin Nash said? No one has ever dared to go that far before!''  
  
Every soul in the room stopped talking to listen, some grumbling about the noise from the crowd. Kevin Nash smiled at Vince Russo. ''I don`t want to keep you from your boyfriend, so we`ll just be dismissing you now. We didn`t even want to talk to you anyway! We wanted Scotty Steiner! I want to talk to him about how he`s been treating the elders in this company.''  
  
Page added, ''And Scotty, we know you`re here, and we also know that you`ve been talking smack about a lot of the greats, like Arn Anderson, Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart, and the Texas Tornado. To tell you the truth, we`re kinda mad about that.''  
  
Justin was surprised. ''When did Bret Hart retire?''  
  
Jason, who was now cradling Kimberly in his arms, replied, ''Oh, back in late October, early November.''  
  
Zack threw a pillow in the air, smiling. ''He was a great wrestler, though, wasn`t he?''  
  
Kimberly grinned. ''A really hot wrestler, too!'' She giggled as Jason tickled her.  
  
Scotty Steiner appeared, dragging a knocked out Bill Goldberg with him. ''Look what I happened to find just lying on the floor backstage.''  
  
Kevin said angrily, ''Don`t you touch him again! I`ll kick your a--,  
  
Steiner!''  
  
Page dropped his mike and flew out of the ring after Scotty. Scotty ran backstage, and Kevin knelt by Goldberg, yelling for paramedics. Bill slowly sat up, and Kevin pushed him back down.  
  
Meanwhile, King Mondo was watching WCW Monday Nitro as well, and he found it quite interesting. This Kevin Nash and his two friends would be fantastic tag team partners for Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Thomas (Tommy) Oliver. Hmmmm, this would be interesting, indeed! The Rangers would have tickets to the next Nitro when it came to Los Angeles, which was near Angel Grove. They would be told the news when they arrived.  
  
The following week, Jason picked up the phone. He dialed Kimberly`s number eagerly. He`d just managed to secure tickets to WCW Monday Nitro, and they came with backstage passes! It was too good to be true. He had eight tickets, and he felt bad his brother and sister couldn`t come. ''Hello?'' Kimberly said.  
  
Jason said eagerly, ''You won`t believe this!''  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''I always love conversations that start out like this. What`s happened?'' She twirled her long chesnutt hair.  
  
Jason said excitedly, ''I got Nitro tickets and backstage passes!''  
  
Kimberly cried, ''Ohmigod! Jason, that`s so great! I`ll get to meet Kevin Nash!!!!!!!!!'' She screamed and said, ''I`ll call everyone else!''  
  
Jason laughed and hung up the phone. That was his girlfriend for you.  
  
The next week, in sunny Los Angeles, the eight Rangers were standing with Kevin Nash, Goldberg, and Diamond Dallas Page, talking excitedly. Bill had his arms around Kimberly and Kat`s shoulders while Jason took a picture.  
  
Kevin was talking to Randy and Trini, who were now an official couple. ''What we do is fake, yes, but we absolutely love it. Especially Bill. And he loves seeing the little kids' reaction when he wins a match.''  
  
Trini giggled. ''You should see Kat`s and Kim`s reactions when he wins. Both of them think he`s sexy and they love it when he wins. They were mad at Scott Steiner for a week for knocking Bill out.''  
  
Kevin laughed. ''A lot of girls think he`s sexy. I don`t mean to brag, but I can bring in the girls myself.''  
  
Randy smiled. ''Yeah, they like you, too!''  
  
All three of them laughed as Kimberly, Kat, Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy joined them. Kimberly smiled. ''Uncle Kev, can we get a picture with you?'' (Kevin had insisted that they call him "Uncle Kev".)  
  
Kevin, Trini, and Randy burst out laughing, much to Kimberly`s dismay. Kevin stopped as he saw her face. ''Sorry, it`s not you. Private joke.'' He explained. ''But sure. I`m game.''  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''Great.'' She and Kat stood next to him as he slid his arms around both of them. Trini sat on her knees in front of them. Jason clicked the picture, and then a security guard snapped a picture of all three wrestlers and all eight Rangers.  
  
They were all talking and laughing when a cog sent from Mondo joined them. He was with Prince Sprocket. ''Hi, Rangers.''  
  
Bill looked at Kimberly. ''What is he talking about?''  
  
Kimberly shrugged. ''I have no idea. Little robot, what are you talking about?''  
  
Sprocket smiled. ''Dad has sent me to tell you that Jason, Tommy, and Zack are all going to wrestle in a twelve man tag team match with Kevin Nash, Goldberg, and Diamond Dallas Page as your team mates. You will be wrestling against Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner, Lex Luger, Buff Bagwell, Rick Steiner, and Road Warrior Animal.''  
  
Randy asked, ''And if we don`t?'' His unruly sandy blond hair had gotten longer and hung to his broad shoulders. He brushed a lock of it away and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
Sprocket grinned. ''Dad will create a monster to kill your families.''  
  
Kimberly gasped. ''No! You can`t!'' She cried, and Jason slipped a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sprocket smiled at Jason. ''Your brother Owen came with us willingly. Your sisters and your other two brothers put up more of a struggle. We had to sedate them.''  
  
Jason tried to leap at Sprocket, but Tommy, Zack, Randy, and Billy all held him back. ''You jacka--!'' Jason screamed. ''Touch them again and I`ll tear you limb from limb, you stupid robot!''  
  
Kimberly said, ''All right, we`ll do it.'' She closed her eyes and Jason kissed her cheek softly.  
  
Sprocket smiled. ''Get ready, then.'' He and the cogs disappeared.  
  
Kimberly leaned against Jason. ''My poor dad.'' She cried. ''Jase, what if they get my mom in Paris?'' She suddenly said.  
  
Jason kissed her forehead. ''Kimberly, Tommy, Zack and I will kick some wrestler butt. I promise we`ll win.'' He looked into her eyes.  
  
Zack squeezed Kim`s shoulder reassuringly. ''Yeah, Kim, we`ll kick some butt.''  
  
The Nitro started, and Dave Penzer began to announce everyone. ''They`re representing the Power Rangers, Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, and Zack Taylor! The men on their tag team are the InSiders, Kevin Big Sexy Nash and DDP, and none other than Da Man himself, Goldberg!''  
  
He went on to say, ''Their opponents are Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner, Lex Luger, Buff Bagwell, Rick Steiner, and the Road Warrior Animal!''  
  
Jason, Zack, and Tommy`s group came out first. Jason, Tommy, and Zack were trying not to look too worried, since they were on Nitro. Goldberg was whispering the Twilight Zone theme, making them all laugh. Kevin said (in a really deep game show voice), ''And now, we have wrestling set to the tune of the Twilight Zone!'' Making them nearly fall over in the asle. Zack lost his balance and held onto Jason`s arm.  
  
Kimberly, Katherine, Trini, Randy, and Billy were all in the back with the Cat watching the match. Randy said, ''Hey, look, Kim. Jason`s got the lucky red bandanna you got him on.''  
  
Kat smiled. ''Tommy`s got his lucky shoelaces on.''  
  
Kimberly said, ''I really hope that they win this match. We`ve got a lot riding on it.''  
  
Trini sighed. ''You aren`t the only one.'' Her eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
Randy kissed her cheek. ''Jason, Tommy, and Zack have been watching wrestling for a long time and Kevin, Page, and Goldberg all know what they`re doing.''  
  
Billy pointed at the moniter. ''Is Jason supposed to be being kicked in the stomach by the turnbuckles?''  
  
Kimberly gasped. ''Jason! Kick him in the gut!'' She cried, as she sat on her calves on the couch.  
  
Jeff Jarrett pulled Jason away from the ropes and clotheslined him to the ring floor. The ref engaged him in conversation, so Jason lept across the ring and tagged in Goldberg.  
  
Goldberg smiled. Jeff didn`t know he`d been tagged in, because after the ref talked to him, he got into an argument with Scott Steiner. Goldberg got ready for his famous spear. Jeff whirled around, and before he could move, Goldberg had knocked him to the ring floor with a mighty spear. The crowd went wild. Jeff sat up and leaned against the ropes, begging Goldberg off. Goldberg just laughed and put Jeff in the Jackhammer. Instead of pinning him, he tagged in Zack.  
  
Zack slid through the ropes nonchalantly. He picked up Jeff and DDT`d him. Then he said into the camera, ''This is for you, Kim!'' He picked Jeff up by the hair and threw him out of the ring. He climbed onto the top turnbuckles and nailed Kidman`s Shooting Starpress. Jeff didn`t even move.  
  
The crowd went nuts as Zack picked Jeff up and slid him back into the ring. Jeff lay prone in the ring as Zack climbed up on the turnbuckles again and hit the No Laughing Matter and then tagged in Page. Page gave the unconscious Jeff the Diamond Cutter. Then he went for the pin, and Scott slid across the ring and pulled Page off of Jeff. The ref pushed Scott back ringside.  
  
Page was getting himself together as Jeff slowly tried to get up and tag in someone from his team. While this was going on, Booker T, a returning wrestler, was being shown on the huge tv. ''Hey, Scott Steiner!'' He was saying. Scott ignored the struggling Jeff and glanced up. Booker said, ''I`ve got your belt. You want it, come and get it.''  
  
Scott left the ring area and ran into the back. Jeff groaned. Scott had been the only one close enough to tag. Page slid across the ring and tagged in Tommy. Tommy put Jeff in the Hennigplex and got the pin.  
  
The crowd went wild. Goldberg, Zack, Page, Kevin, and a sore Jason joined Tommy in the ring as they celebrated. Jason checked on Jeff to make sure he was all right. Buff and Lex joined him. Jason grabbed a mike as they checked on him. ''Could someone get some medics out here?'' Jason asked.  
  
Backstage, Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Billy, and Randy were going wild. Randy kissed Trini and Kimberly, Kat, and Billy jumped around in a circle. Kimberly said, ''I`ve gotta go to the ring!'' She tore out of the room and ran for the ring.  
  
When she reached the ring area, she ran down the ramp and up the stairs into the ring. She threw her arms around Jason`s neck in a huge hug. ''You did it!'' She squealed. Kat, Trini, Randy, and Billy came running out, along with Hugh Morrus and Lash Leroux.  
  
There were hugs all around as Jeff Jarrett was taken away on a stretcher. Kimberly squealed, ''Wait, I want to go with you!'' She said, as the medics started taking him backstage and outside.  
  
The Rangers and the five wrestlers stood in the ring, watching her walk next to the hurt wrestler. Jason laughed. ''That`s Kim for you, making sure he`s all right.''  
  
Tommy slid his arm around Kat. ''We did it!'' Goldberg cleared his throat. ''With the help of some great wrestlers, of course.'' He amended.  
  
Zack, his arm around Jason`s shoulders, helping him stand, said, ''Did Kim like the Starpress move?''  
  
Trini nodded. ''She screamed and said, 'Thank you God that Zack can do that move!', and then her hands flew to her face when Jeff wasn`t moving.''  
  
Zack smiled. ''I`m glad we won. Now let`s go backstage and make sure Mondo released our parents and family members.'' He said, meaning Jason`s brothers and sisters.  
  
Trini nodded. ''Good idea.''  
  
As soon as Nitro was over, the Rangers headed to the local hostpital, where Kimberly was with Jeff. They arrived and Jason went back to Jeff`s room. ''Kim, you in here?'' He asked as he entered.  
  
Kimberly was sitting next to Jeff`s bed, smiling at a groggy Chosen One. ''Hi, Jase! He just woke up. The nurse went to find the doctor.''  
  
Jason went over to stand next to Kim. ''Jeff, I`m sorry if we hurt you real bad. The parents of the Power Rangers were in danger.''  
  
Jeff smiled wearily. ''It`s all right. I`ve been hurt worse before.'' He grimaced as a tearing pain went through his head. ''Ouch.''  
  
Kimberly said, ''We`re glad you helped us. Thanks.'' She kissed his hand, which was holding hers.  
  
The other Rangers came back with the permission of the doctor. All had praise and thanks for Jeff.  
  
Randy, his arm around Trini, said, ''Man, what`s next for the Rangers?''  
  
Kimberly shrugged. ''Who knows, but they`ll make it.'' She said, and winked at her friends as Jeff winced again.  
  
They`d gotten through this adventure, but what would Mondo have in store next for Team Zeo? 


End file.
